Cursed Power
by Enokitake
Summary: A witch tormented by her past, is offered her freedom at the cost of another. Will she make up for her mistakes or make new ones? What choices will change her life for better or for worse? How will she be affected by the students of the True Cross Academy?


Not all stories have happy endings. Just as there isn't always a hero to save the day. In realty, life is a struggle to make it to tomorrow. It is like candle; burning itself to eventually it is its own undoing. It is being betrayed and tortured by confusing feelings that no one seems to truly understand. It is feeling of loss after the passing of a loved one, the horror of injustice to those who desperately need it, the fear of losing your identity to faceless thieves, ageless as time goes by. It is... as you might say "sucks". But do you truly understand what it feels like to be constantly haunted by your dark past, which you so desperately want to forget? Do you know what it's like to wake every night screaming from night terrors that seem so real yet so distant? Dreams filled with forgotten faces that mock you with their smiles, pulling at your suppressed memories that you so desperately try to forget? Their empty, lifeless eyes reminding you of your evildoings in the far away past. Their icy cold touch as they grab you with their stiff, dead fingers. Do you know what it is like to feel them pleading for mercy wether they are innocent or sinners in a wave of unrecognisable faces? I have forgotten which is which. To me they have all blurred into a single horrifying face with gasping mouths and rotting lips.

They surround me; yelling words that become lost in a sea of fear and undecipherable slurs. Their voices constantly get louder as their outstretched hands pull at my naked, exposed body. I feel helpless; unable to move as my limbs are held out by unseen limbs. Soon my own flesh is torn away from my being; leaving me with a similar appearance to the monsters that surround me. The pain is unbearable and I feel myself loosing the strength to stand. It is then that they finally stop. They stare at me as I scream in agony; their faces blank and emotionless. I can feel them watching. Their eyes are like cold daggers, piercing into my raw flesh, right down to my own broken soul. I am now standing in a growing puddle of blood that pours from my open wounds. I somehow feel it is rotten blood pouring out of me. Dark brown streaks appear in it, spiralling around myself. The smell of rot itself is present. It's potent stench overwhelms my sense of smell and leaves a strange nauseating taste in my mouth. Slowing my tears turn to a similar muddy appearance. Increasing the revolting scent of carrion that I breathe in. It is near impossible not to expel the contents of my empty stomach in a combination of disgusting colours. I feel the taste of the vomit as it passes through my torn mouth. It's vile aftertaste adds itself to the collection or despicable tastes that hold my mouth hostage with disgust. It is then that "She" appears.

I cannot forget her no matter how much I try. Her sudden arrival is always the point in my dreams where they become nightmares. She is the one who haunts me every night. Unlike the lifeless silhouette's who I have forgotten so long ago, she remains the same. She stands their smiling sadly without moving. Her forest green eyes that remain unchanged stare into my own. She never approaches me. She just stands there, yet she is the one who causes my true suffering. Not the burning cold fingers that tare away my flesh, nor their hollowed out eyes that penetrate me from all sides. No; it her sad green eyes that force me to remember. To remember what I did to all these people; what I did to her. Their screams as I became their undoing. Their desperate looks they made as they tried to escape from my reach, and her same sad look. I could forget them all but her; that look she gave me will remain with me to I become like them. Dead.

I don't deserve a quick painless death for what I've done. No, I deserve to be torn apart limb by limb slowly. No, I don't even deserve like that for that is a death to good for me. I deserve the most horrid death imaginable. Full of pain and misery; as it slowly delivers what I deserve. However, I am unable to do so as long as I serve my Master. The one who made me butcher them all, and her. My sweet younger sister who made anyone smile with her gentle loving nature. At least until I ended her unfulfilled life. She was too young. Too innocent. She was the only one I didn't want gone. She was the only one I wanted safe, but "He" made me kill her with my own powers that I should not have made a deal for.

I despise these powers that cost so many lives, no matter how powerful they have made me. I should not have agreed to his terms! I should of thrown the deal back in his face instead of completing the contract! Now I am haunted by them all; at what cost? I may have gained power but I lost what I hold the dearest and my freedom. I am forced to serve "him" for eternity. Doing any deed he asks of me without question. I have caused so much grief to thousands of others. Every night I am haunted by seek revenge, justice; they seek me dead; and I deserve it! I deserve a painful death without mercy or pity! I deserve the ultimate punish! I know I will never be worthy of the paradise after death. Not even the eternal suffering of Hell's fury! I do not deserve such privileges, I don not deserve forgiveness. I deserve something greater then eternal damnation.

I prepare myself for the great finale of this hellish horror. The faceless corpses begin to move eagerly as they move upward. They chatter excitedly while they grow higher and higher. They always seem to enjoy what they are about to do. I can't say I blame them though. Any punishment I receive from them will never be enough. They continue to grow higher as their chattering begins to transform into pure heinous laughter. I continue to tell myself that "It's almost over. It's almost over". Out of the corner of my eye I catch a final glimpse of the painful memory that is my sister; before I loose sight of her from the giant mass of the fiend that surrounds me. Just as the last fragment of hazy light disappears behind darkened frame of the monster around me, I hear "her". The voice remains familiar with me as much as I know myself. I never fully hear what she says as her voice is overtaken by the sinister laughter around me. I know what she says is important but I can never hear her. I never know what last unknown words are spoken before the colossal force of the monstrosity slams itself down on my small helpless body. Almost as helpless as they were when I killed them. I am overwhelmed with what feels like an eternity of pain from my fabricated broken body. Bashed to dust by the continued slamming of the monstrous behemoth. It continues to do so until I am awoken to reality.

The pain still remains with me, making it as real as the cuts in my wrists that I receive from the chains that suspend me in the air. Cold sweat pours down my exposed body, as I sway in the dark void of emptiness. This is where "he" keeps me. Chained to nothing in a endless pitch-black room with no walls. I can remain here for years until he returns. When he does it's always for his own gain. I am his pawn. His servant; and he is my master. I have no choice but to obey every command he gives me. As it stares in our contract. It has been long since he last used me for his benefits. It could have been years since I last saw the devilish smile of his. I had lost count of the time I had spent here. Perhaps he had forgotten about me; or maybe this was some secret pleasure of his? Leaving me surrounded by shadows and nightmares until I lost the last remainder of my sanity. Who knows. I had learnt to grow uncustomed to this dark world of his. I even began to think of it as my pen. This was my masters world after all. It's where he kept his playthings; and me, being his favourite toy, was easiest to access for his own pleasure and entertainment. I was his puppet. Blindly following his commands to do his dirty work. How many lives had stained my sickly pale skin for his happiness? Just as the time I have spent here, I have lost count.

I wish I could move instead of being held in one place. My wrists are constantly raw from the tightened chains that dig deep into my flesh. My bones ache from the sheer cold that wraps itself around me and goes deep into my core. The thin piece of cloth that covers me does little to keep me warm from it. My thick caramel locks reach down to my knees with large entangled knots through it. It's been ages since I last combed my hair. By now it's appearance would have degraded into a shabby one. My hair was once beautiful. It would shine in a way that would illuminate my body. It was smooth and reflected the suns rays off its glossy ends; and it softness was incomparable to anything imaginable. Now all it was, was a huge mess that would take hours to smooth out. I doubt I would be able to return it to return it to its once incredible glory. I miss looking at myself in mirror. I miss the Sun as it licked at my skin. I miss the Moon and stars at night and the sound of waves lapping at the beaches shore. I miss many things as I hang here is cold silence. I wonder if the world misses me as much as I miss it? I doubt it. If anything the world celebrates while I stay imprisoned here. My arrival only marks the beginning of horrific things. Nothing ever good comes when my master appears, ready to give me a new role for his own purposes. That is until I found myself surprised with his new order that he brought to me that day.

* * *

I was still shaking after experiencing another of the night terrors that haunt my mind. I remember it being colder then normal as the chains burnt into me deeper. My warm breath was visible and I breathed in fast, shallow breaths. My body was shivering from the quickly cooling sweat that had coated my whole body. Every breath I took, briefly froze my lungs, sending a horrible feeling throughout my body. I remember being desperate for warmth but nothing I tried to do so worked. I tried bringing my legs closer to my centre body, but one can hold them up so long before you have to let go. I tried to wriggle free of my chains but it only increased my painful torment. I was unable to use my powers which cost me myself, as my master would seal them away when I wasn't needed. Another of his sick pleasures no doubt. Taking away the thing I sacrificed so much for when I could use it for myself. Instead of for his benefits alone.

I was trying to gain some extra warmth when "he" gave me a surprise visit. You could hear him coming from a mile away. The echo of his shoes clicking against the non-existing floor; and the mischievous humming that came with it. I prepared myself for him as he approached. Over the years I had developed a strong hatred towards him for what he had made me do countless times. It took a lot of effort on my behalf to remain calm around him. It was my little way of disobeying him as he constantly teased me trying to make me snap. Every time we spoke he would try harder and harder to make me lose my temper. I found it extremely difficult for me as I am a person quick to anger. Nevertheless, I remained strong when defying him. Even if It was a minor thing in our little silent battles, hidden behind words. One of the few things I received enjoyment from these days was watching him fail to provoke me into one of his games.

He always walked with a strange gait when I was within sight of him. He'd drag his left feet slightly; causing an uncomfortable sound that filled the empty abyss. Another thing I hated about him. I eyed him closely as he approached me; like an owl watching a mouse in the cold dark night. Every movement, every action; my eyes remained locked on him and every inch that was made of his body. He seemed amused by my spiteful monitoring as his all too familiar cruel smirk stretched across his translucent white skin; exposing his pearly white teeth that ended in menacing sharp points. Teeth that belonged in the mouth of a ruthless predator out to kill anything with a heartbeat. With that wicked smile came a pair of cold, empty eyes the shade of burnt ash. Which was somewhat fitting for his particular character.

One of the things he enjoyed making me do was burn individuals alive in his presence. It didn't matter who they were. An innocent, a sinner, anyone. Their screams would pleasure him until he'd grow bored and then that's when I'd free them of some of their suffering before their blackened bodies joined forces with my nightmares. When you've been doing it as long as I have, the smell of burning flesh no longer troubles you; but the screams are a different got to me; and what made my already ruined life worse was that he knew they got to me. It was my weakness and my punishment if I "misbehaved". If I did something he didn't like, he'd force me to listen to them. In a position similar to the dangling one I was in now, he'd slowly torture a person before me and his maniacal laughter would form a duet with their agonising bellows. However, sometimes he doesn't punish me; which is more horrid as I'd remain uncertain when he would make a move. No matter how much I think I've worked him out, I'm constantly reminded I'm not; and I hate that feeling.

"Good evening. I see you're still hanging around." his smirk widens even more. I have the strongest urge to slam my head into his. He's close enough for me to do it but I know it won't be worth it in the end. I just stare him in the eyes. "Not talking I see." his smirk fades slightly but just for a split second before it returns. He reaches his hand out to my head and presses two of his fingers between a lock of my hair. He twirls it between them while staring at it thoughtfully. I feel the anger inside me growing stronger.

"What is it you want?" I ask him bluntly. He looks up. His face is strangely emotionless. He stands there, staring into my eyes. A feeling of uneasiness overcomes me. In my long time of being in his diabolical service; he's never been this silent before. It makes me nervous; and I don't like it one bit. As I watch him closely, I see his eyes begin to wander, and I quickly find myself being inspected. This is abnormal even by his standards. "I'll ask you again shall I. What is it you want." I ask him again. Hoping to end this awkward behaviour of his. He remains silent while he continues with my full body examination. He circles me like a shark. Taking in every inch of my being. I hear him go behind me as he disappears out of my view. I suddenly hear him stop when he reaches my back. "What game is he playing at?" I ask myself. I don't see why he'd be this interested in my body. After all, he'd never showed any interest in the first place. I prepare myself for the worst.

The rhythm of my heartbeat echoes loudly through my ears, as I wait for him to make a move. The suspense builds up with every _Ba-Bump_ of my heart. The room seems to get colder against my skin as I wait for my impending doom. "I'm freeing you." comes a whisper from behind me. I have little time to think before the chains holding me in place suddenly disappear, and my body falls heavily to the floor in a loud thud. Pain develops in my body from where the impact was absorbed and I lay on the floor; cold and confused. Did I hear him correctly? It must be a lie, a trick, one of his "games". There is no way he just released me. It's impossible. I look up at him in disbelief. His serious expression informs me that this isn't one of his games. I don't know how to react as I lay there looking up at him.

I lock my eyes against his. There has to be a catch. He wouldn't just let me go. I know him enough to know this. My suspicions are soon quickly confirmed. "Of course, there is one last thing you have to do first." He bends down and grips my face in his left hand tightly. Forcing my face closer to his. The smell of burning wood and cinnamon fill my nose. His horrible smirk returns to his face once again. It was at this point that I knew my life was about to change forever. "I need you to kill my brother".


End file.
